


Scarred ThorXReader

by LucifersLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bored and wanna free write avengers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is always gracious to those who are below him in station, but he was especially so with you; not that you allowed yourself to notice the special attention. But when you are injured during a battle with a pack of ice giants and scarred horribly Odin decrees you are no longer fit to be a soldier. Unable to cope with life as an invalid without purpose you attempt to do the honorable thing and die in battle with the giant that took your future, but Thor has something to say about that.</p><p> will he be too late? Can he show you there is still something left for you on Asgard? </p><p> </p><p>((this started as a one shot but i was having too much fun, so its going to be a few chapter long one shot, maybe with another one shot sequel if its well received :) ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred ThorXReader

Walking down the North stair was always hard, if someone of a higher standing approached you had to bow low until they passed, and they seemed to move in slow motion on purpose, just to test a poor servant’s knees.  
   As a specialized soldier, you were finally high enough where the only time you suffered was when one of Odin’s Kin and Kith walked past, but even among those there was one who, despite your kind declining, insisted you not bow low.  
  
   Thor had always been kind to his fellow soldiers, even the servants; which was not a common attitude among the Kin of Odin aside from his gracious Queen Frigga.  
  
      You had been orphaned young, unlucky daughter to two soldiers on a doomed mission. You had been left in the care of Tyr, God of War and Justice, and also your uncle. You were a soldier, in blood and bond, and you served Tyr well under his command; while not the strongest or most intimidating you had earned a reputation for your swift movement and dead center accuracy. Now you were in charge of a small regiment of lithe men and woman just like you, it had taken years for Odin to allow the special squad; Gods had never before entrusted smaller (or in their view weaker) persons in a soldier’s shoes. It had actually been Thor who had finally swayed his father, after you saved his life in battle. A battle you had been refused admittance to because of your stature and had gone anyway.  
  
    Thor was a few years older than you and rose quickly in rank; surprisingly due more to his impressive feats rather than his lineage. You remembered often he would offer you a kind word or small conversation in your dealings, no more than others in your opinion, but it was a kindness you did not take for granted.  
  
   As you rounded the blind corner you slowed, and when you swung around to see Thor and his brother Loki a few feet past you were glad you had, and in one smooth motion dropped to one knee and placed your closed fist over your heart, eyes trained religiously on the plush velvet rug below you. Your voice rang quietly down the stairwell to the pair.  
  
“Pardon the intrusion, My Lords.”  
  
You heard a familiar sigh and telltale footsteps padding closer before you felt two hands reach to gently grasp your shoulders a moment later and pull you to your feet; you felt your cheeks redden slightly and kept your eyes stubbornly on the carpeting.  No matter how many times you told him there most certainly WAS a need for decorum he continued to implore you to look into his eyes and call him by name; a familiarity that was thrilling to contemplate in your fevered brain in the night but most certainly not okay to act on in public! He was a prince and your commanding officer strictly speaking and you had no place using a name as honored as his.

     “Ah, but haven’t I, on more than one encounter, begged you to refer to me by name? Give it a try, just once.”  
  
 Thor’s tone was friendly and jovial, which made the embarrassing blush you had succumbed to at his sudden appearance worsen. You politely shook your head, refusing to look up, your long hair falling to cover your face.  
  
“As I have tried to tell Milord, it would not be appropriate, I beg your forgiveness, I will do one thousand lunges as penance for the offense.”  
  
Your voice comes out as almost a squeak and you curse your nervousness in the presence of not just one but _both_ princes. You hear Thor sigh but before he can reply, you jump as an arm curls around your waist and you unintentionally look up into ice blue eyes. Loki had wrapped an arm around you and pulled you quite unceremoniously out of his brother’s grip and against his body, chuckling in a way that made you nervous in a whole different way than his brother. His eyebrow arched smoothly and he stared mischievously at his brother as he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in your ear.  
  “Would the warrior maiden, perhaps gift Loki instead? I do so love when pretty things say my name…”  
  His hand moved lower on your back and you sputtered in shock, forgetting to lower your eyes to the carpet as you tried, as politely as possible, to extricate yourself from the flirty prince.  
  
“M-Milord this is…I uh…P-Please release me!”  
  
He chuckled darkly and inched his face closer to yours which sent you into a panic…but suddenly he was several paces away and the Loki that held you dissolved. Ah, a copy. You were somewhat relieved and began to smooth your armor which hung askew from the rough treatment when your vision was filled with the broad back of Thor as he took stance between you and his brother  
  
“Loki, you go too far. Apologize to her this instant.”  
  
Loki feigned a look of contrition but scoffed a moment later, obviously trying to rile his brother and succeeding easily.  
  
“Why should I apologize? For all _YOU_ know she would love to say my name. Over and over again.”  
  
Loki smiled evilly and conspicuously leaned around his brother to wink at you. Thor’s fingers twitched towards Mjolnir as it lay in a loop of his belt with a look that began as irritation and slowly built to outright anger. You panicked; afraid the notoriously fiery brothers would begin battling in the stairwell…again, and reached out without thinking to grab Thor’s hand with both of yours and squeeze gently.  
  
“Please Milord, let it rest. I am unharmed, but I am honored by your defense. Thank you my Prince”  
  
Thor froze, and then you froze. You had not only spoken as an equal to your Prince but you had touched him! Your face fell into a look of horror at your own daring and you immediately tried to pull your hands away and drop to your knees as a sign of contrition. By the old laws such offence could be punishable by banishment if Thor so chose. Unfortunately, when you moved to pull back and throw yourself to your knees Thor gripped your hand harder to prevent it and instead both he and you tumbled to the floor in a tangle of armor and limbs.  
   Loki laughed heartily as he slowly sauntered off, leaving you to your horror and shame as you tried to disentangle yourself from the elder prince; hoping, at this point, banishment was all you would suffer for this disaster.  
   You stopped moving as you felt Thor’s body tremble, slowly at first than faster. You felt concern and lifted your head reluctantly to check his face, AllFather knows you had already broken the code of conduct and you doubted looking into his eyes just this once would make your punishment any worse.  
  
   His eyes, blue as the sky over Midgard danced as he laughed. Laughed?! His whole body shook and he made no attempt to get up or move. Your body lay partly over his, one of your arms trapped beneath him and both your legs twined together awkwardly. Your face was a little too close for comfort as his head tilted back and his body shook with his deep throated chuckle.  
  
“M-Milord?”  
  
After a few more moments his laughter finally subsided, he reached to rub the tears of mirth from his face and look at you with a genial smile that sent your heart thumping wildly.  
  
“I apologize for my behavior milady, and that of my brother. I believe he goaded me to break my fit of bad temper and you were taken in as an unwitting participant.”  
  
You couldn’t help but smile, chuckling softly as you reply  
  
“If your mirth is any sign he has succeeded. I am joyed to have been of service, even unwitting as it was.”  
  
   Thor did not reply immediately, just looked upon you in a contented sort of way. He reached up and gingerly brushed a section of hair away from your face, you always kept it tightly plaited and out of the way but Loki’s manhandling must have pulled some loose.  
   Your blush returned and you averted your gaze, clearing your throat lightly which seemed to bring Thor back to his senses. Gently he helped you to disentangle and stood, reaching down to help lift you to your feet as well. Normally you would have refused but it would have seemed silly to reject him holding your hand to help you up when you had all but been laying atop him moments before.  
  
    For a brief moment you just looked upon his face, savoring the unexpected gift of being able to look into his eyes and study the rich blue color, you noticed small flecks of gold near his iris and it made you smile softly. Even though you were not allowed to look upon him, every time you knelt as he passed you from now on you could at least picture it; his face, his eyes (which could quite accurately be described as beautiful) and that was something special. Most soldiers never looked upon the Mighty Thor in person outside of battle; so you would treasure your moment with him until your dying breath.  
  
   Before he could speak and break the spell of contented silence you bowed low at the waist and murmured just loud enough for him to hear  
  
“It has been an honor. Please excuse me, I have training.”  
  
You turned as you stood so you would not be tempted to look upon him again. With the rigid military gait you had grown used to after so many years under the care of your commander, and uncle, you marched on; unaware of the conflicted expression the prince wore as he watched you go.  
  
Continuing down the stairway and through the great hall you followed the familiar route you had taken every day for as long as you could remember.  
  
To the secret place Tyr had taken you to that very first day, after you were informed your parents would not be coming back. It was, to you, a special bond between you and your uncle. He had trained you here every day, teaching you...everything. Surprisingly, for a god of war, Tyr was an excellent teacher, and he did not stop at just battle. He had taught you how to read and write, even to dance.  
  
as you came to the cliffs you slowly followed the steep steps down to the cove where you knew your uncle waited. Turning as you reached the bottom you saw him as you always had, sitting strong and silent against the rock.   
  
You took a knee and placed your closed fist against the ground, speaking to the tall and well-muscled man reverently as he sat beside a large fire, sword across his lap;p meditating.  
  
“Commander.”  
  
You missed the small smile that pulled at his lips, he had always been firm, it was his way as the God of War, but you had grown into a fierce warrior in your own right, and though he was not one for compliments or such soft things, seeing you in this place always made him feel pride.  
He swiftly stood, taking his sword and holding it loosely in his hand, his voice deep and commanding  
  
“Let us Begin”  



End file.
